


Hand on My Thigh

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Bondage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: "Tohru raise your hands above your head," Kyo whispers into her ear, making Tohru shiver. They had just spent the last five minutes making out on their bed. Tohru's lips are pinkish and slightly swollen from it.--just a kyoru smut fic
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Hand on My Thigh

"Tohru raise your hands above your head," Kyo whispers into her ear, making Tohru shiver. They had just spent the last five minutes making out on their bed. Tohru's lips are pinkish and slightly swollen from it. 

Tohru raises her hands as Kyo wraps a scarf around her wrist. He busily ties it to their bed frame and Tohru waits in anticipation. They've never done this before and it gives her a small thrill. 

Once he's finished, he glances at her. "Too tight? Are your wrists good?" He wants to make sure she's comfortable. 

"Yes, Kyo-kun, I'm good," Tohru replies with a smile. Kyo nods, moving his lips to her earlobe and gently nibbling. Tohru mews aloud. "K-Kyo-kun.." 

"Let me know when it's not Tohru." He said after a moment.

"It won't be, Kyo-kun. I trust you." Tohru moves her head towards his, puckering her lips out. He gives a small breathy chuckle before kissing her. His hands wander over her body. From her arms down to her chest, feeling and massaging her chest through her pajama top. 

"Kyo-kun, take it off."

"Not yet, Tohru" He kisses her cheek gently. 

Tohru almost whines. This is what she had wanted. They had talked about it a few days ago, with very flustered faces. Kyo was surprised by the request but he was also happy that she had expressed herself. 

He continues to massage her chest, her nipples showing against the fabric. Tohru tilts her head back.

Then she feels the buttons of the top becoming loose and her heart leaps. "Pleassee, Kyo-kun" She begs. He pulls the top to the side, exposing her chest to his eyes. "You're so wonderful, Tohru.." He whispers as he kisses her skin, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

Tohru mews above him. Her body is heated with his affections. It's so hot, she wishes she could pull her shirt off all the way. She soon doesn't care anymore. Kyo has moved on from her breasts, his hands on her stomach down to her pj pants. 

Those are quickly removed, unlike her top. They are hastily tossed to the floor. Now she's just wearing a pair of cotton panties.

Kyo eyes them with a smile, placing his fingers between the fabric and tugging them down. Her arousal is obvious. His warm hand places itself upon her thigh.

"Spend your legs for me, Tohru."

With a blush, she does so, really letting him see her. 

"Look at you, Tohru. So ready." His fingers lightly touch her center. She's so sensitive to the small touch she moaning out, her wrists twisting against the bonds. Her eyes close. 

Kyo keeps working her with his fingers brushing against her clit as his tongue strokes along her folds. Tohru's brain is in a fog, she can't think anymore too overwhelmed from the stimulation. Kyo's pants becoming uncomfortably tight from her soft moans as he pleasures her. Tohru's legs quake, she's _so_ close.

"P-P-Pleaseee, Kyo, _faster_!" She pants. He's more eager to make her come undone. Kyo increases his pace, lapping at her like a cat with cream. The taste of her on his tongue sweeter than anything he's ever had. With a few more laps at her clit, Tohru is crying out as she reaches her orgasm. She sees stars behind her lids. "Kyooo!"

Her back slumps back onto the mattress, boneless and sated. Her eyes open with a smile on her lips. "T-That was amazing, Kyo-kun" 

Kyo sits up with a blush on his face. He moves up to her wrists, untying her. Once her arms are free, she wraps them around Kyo pulling him into an embrace. "Thank you, Kyo"

He hugs her back, kissing her forehead.

They lay down together, getting comfortable. Tohru's eyelids are feeling heavy. "Hey, Kyo-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I try that with you someday?"

Kyo swallows, blushing heavily as he replies, "I-I'll think about it"


End file.
